


People Can Be So Gullible

by jublke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Glasses, Episode Tag: s12e15, Fluff, Gen, Hellhound Glasses, Late Night Conversations, Pointless fluff, Sam in Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublke/pseuds/jublke
Summary: This piece of fluff is simply an excuse to keep Sam and Dean in hellhound glasses.Set after 12.15





	People Can Be So Gullible

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this story. My apologies if you were looking for one.
> 
> Not beta'ed because I couldn't see subjecting my beta reader to this. 
> 
> I don't own Sam and Dean, because, obviously, if they were mine they would be wearing glasses.

* * *

"Hey, Sam."

"What is it now, Dean? I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Princess."

"..."

"I can hear you rolling your eyes, you know."

( _long suffering sigh_ ) "Dean. What. Is. It?"

"I've been thinkin' ..."

"And?"

"You know how I made those hellhound glasses?"

"Yeah."

"From pairs of old specs we found in the bunker's library?"

"Right ..."

"I'm thinkin' we should keep the pair I've been using with the laptop."

"... Okay. That's random. Any reason why? And why are you bringing this up now? It's like ..." ( _sound of sheets rustling_ ) "... two o'clock in the morning."

"Well, I was thinkin'. We gotta research lotsa old documents, right? There might be stuff in there that's only visible if I'm wearing the hellhound glasses."

"... Only visible if you're wearing the glasses? ..."

"Yeah. Like demonic marks or symbols or, you know, hellhound teeth marks."

"Hellhound teeth marks?!"

( _long span of quiet_ )

"Dean."

"What?"

"I think it's a great idea. You wear the hellhound glasses inside when we're researching cases. And I'll ... uh ... I'm gonna keep the ones I've been using and wear 'em outside. You know, for uh, driving. And hunting and stuff. You never know when a hellhound might pop up."

"Just for driving and hunting?"

"Uh huh. And maybe movies. There could be hidden messages in there. I should probably wear them when we watch TV too. It's important to keep an eye on demonic influences in the media."

( _another long span of quiet_ )

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll wear 'em inside, you wear 'em outside, and we'll split the difference. Good thinkin', Sammy. No one'll ever guess a thing."

"Exactly. They'll just assume I'm nearsighted and that you wear reading glasses."

( _sputtered forced laughter_ ) "How stupid is that?"

"I know. It's hard to believe people can be so gullible."

( _amused snort_ ) "You got that right."

"Good night, Dean."

"'Night, Sam."


End file.
